So Be Alone!
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: This one-shot is the written part of the movie where pitch confronts jack and then throws him into a ditch after an argument Check this story out!


**This one-shot is the written part of the movie where pitch confronts jack and then throws him into a ditch after an argument **

I flew to the edge of the snowy cliff.

I _had_ to throw the stupid box of teeth. It got me into all this trouble and for what? Memories? I doubt it. They're just teeth. _Right_?

Ok Jack ok throw it... _Now!_... But I couldn't. Everything in my body wanted me to just get rid of it. Except this stupid voice in my head.

It kept saying, _you need those memories back, you deserve to know your past._ And disturbingly that voice sounded a lot like Pitch.

Suddenly I heard Pitch's actual voice behind me, "I thought this might happen,"

I couldn't believe he was actually here, talking to me like nothing. Unbelievable.

"I never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that, but I understand."

That did it. I spun around propelling jagged ice at him, "You don't understand_ anything_!"

I kept throwing hits and he kept deflecting them in a cloud of black.

Pitch threw blackness towards me, almost to the point of shouting he said "I know what it's like to be cast out!"

I was hovering above him and when he spotted me we both hurled what we had at one another forcefully causing a bit of an explosion.

I went back to the ground breathing heavily looking around in the mist.

"...to not be beloved in," I finally saw him and pointed my staff towards him defensively, "to long for a ...family"

The way he said that pained my chest a little bit. Because I would be lying of I said I didn't feel that same way sometimes.

But I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like. But now I know I was wrong."

Oh god he's talking about me. I wasn't sure If I was upset or embarrassed or even sympathetic. This was all too overwhelming.

"You don't have to live alone Jack. I believe in you and I know the children will too."

I really don't trust Pitch. I swear I don't. But that way he said it somehow made it sound possible. Just wishful thinking on my part, "In me?"

Pitch sounded as if he was about to laugh, "Yes!"

He gestured to the massive black ice sculptor we created while fighting, "I mean look what we can do!"

He went on getting excited, "What goes better together then cold and dark?! Together we can make them believe. Well give them a world where everything, everything..."

I interrupted, "Pitch black?"

He was caught in surprise for a moment but responded quickly enough, "...and Jack Frost too."

He looked satisfied with that speech he gave "They'll believe in both us." he finished.

"No they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want."

I started to walk away, "Now for the last time, leave me alone"

Pitch snarled, "very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." he raised up his arm to show Baby Tooth struggling in his clamped hand.

This can't be happening. I rushed over in shock, "Baby Tooth!"

I got instantly furious. I pointed my staff at him ready to bring him down in a fight.

"The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let her go."

My staff. _My_ staff. I glanced over at Baby tooth who shook her head fitfully.

But what could I do? I wouldn't be the least surprised if he killed Baby Tooth on the spot. Probably enjoy doing it too.

I couldn't even believe it myself but I found myself handing it over to him. Before I knew it he snatched it from my hands and keep it close to his side snickering.

"All right. Now let her go" I held out my hand.

"No."

My heart dropped with realization. How could I be so stupid?

"You said you wanted to be alone. So be _alone_!" Pitch shouted.

Everything started to happen in a rush after that. Baby tooth stabbed Pitch in the hand with her sharp beak and he instantly chucked her as hard as he could in front of him.

Then in rage he broke my staff right in the middle.

Everything suddenly turned fuzzy and I wanted to blackout. Pain burned my whole body and I let out a bit of a scream. Just as fast as the pain came, it left.

But not before Pitch threw me several feet away slamming me against rock. I might have passed out because I woke up in a ditch.

When I looked up, Pitch threw my broken staff at my feet. And he chuckled, echoing off the walls mockingly.

**This story is finally done! feels like it took me forever on my part. But whatever**

**Hope you guys liked it and if you did then please REVIEW! thanks! **

**oh and i would love to hear suggestions from you guys for other rise of the guardians one-shots**

**SIDE NOTE- i'm thinking about writing a one-shot for the very very beginning of the movie-comments?**


End file.
